Griever Katsurugi
Quote:"I want to be just like Trin! Cocked, cocked, and ready to cock!" Appearance Griever stands well above average height, but with a small frame. He has medium length, bright red hair. Carries around a keychain with the shape of Trin Diesels head. Personality Griever is very confident. He is ready and willing to take on any challenge and will be sure to make sure you know it. On the exterior Griever can be very stand-offish and is not known for his ability to work well with others, but those who he grows close with see a much softer and thoughtful side. Relationships Trin Diesel - Grievers best friend though training, and secret rival. Griever looks to Trin as a good example for soldiers to follow, and is always trying to prove to him that he can be just as good if not better. History Griever was a trainee of average ability when beginning his anti-titan training. Although he struggled with boosting, he showed strong interest in striking. Through much hard work, perseverance, and the constant pushing of his friend and classmate Trin Diesel, Griever was able to earn above average scores on all of his phases before his final. Unfortunately, while captaining for his final, Griever's 3DMG malfunctioned and he was too inexperienced to adapt in time to get away from the titan. Griever potentially holds the record for fastest time to incapacitation during a final. Although arguably not completely his fault, Trin will never let him live this down, as it is too funny. After graduation. Griever went on to join Survey Corps. He was recruited into the ranks of the 666th 'Smokin' Aces', where he spent his entire tour as a Private. However, shortly after his promotion to Lance Corporal Griever found himself feeling alienated from the rest of his Corps. Desperate to change this he sought the company of the 420th 'Sapphire Knights', whom were higher in number compared to his previous choice. Under them and Captain Kattsura's guidance Griever's skills made a small leap forward, bridging a skill gap he'd previously never been able to cross. During a routine patrol mission against a lone titan Griever, wanting to prove himself and the results of his training, struck relentlessly at the titan once they engaged it. Though ultimately defeating the titan, Griever's arm was nearly severed as the titan swiped at him during a strike, throwing him to the ground with several fractures and a concussion. It took roughly two months under intensive care for Griever to come back to active duty, the scars in his mind far deeper than those upon his body at his failure due to his arrogant assault. Upon recovery from his wounds Griever returned immediately to his training, more determined than ever to increase his capability, and do his best to never be a liability to his squad-mates. Upon returning to active duty he discovered with regret that the 420th had all but dispersed. However his first squad, the 666th, received him back within their ranks with open arms! Although initially finding his abrasive personality alienating himself from many in his corp, he is determined to continually improve himself, and become a model soldier. Ultimately he wishes to be valued among his peers. Combat Abilities Griever has honed his abilities as a striker. Combining relentless assaults, careful timing, and moving combos, Griever can be a devastating and quick fighter. Although extremely effective, Grievers combat style is very risky and slightly reckless. Category:Garrison Corps Template Category:Military Police Template Category:Trainee Corps Template Category:Civillian Template